Dois Pontos de Vista
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: Dois pontos de vista diferentes, mas de certo modo iguais, sobre o beijo de Harry e Gina.


Dois Pontos de Vista

Parecia que o relógio simplesmente não passava. E isso me dava uma agonia. Snape basicamente devia ter planejado essa tortura desde o começo. Era o trabalho mais monótono do mundo. Mas eu devo agradecer por não ser algo tipo, limpar o banheiro da Murta. Apesar de ser entediante, até que era engraçado ver as detenções e causas que meu pai e Sirius tinham pegado. Tinha que admitir, criatividade não faltava. Acabei me distraindo, pensando em como eu seria se meus pais tivessem sido vivos. Eu seria um maroto¿ Infernizaria a vida do Malfoy¿ Até que a idéia não era tão ruim assim...

- Potter, volte ao trabalho! – Snape Seboso falou friamente.

Minha vontade era de dizer "não", mas abaixei a cabeça e voltei a reescrever todas as detenções. Algumas detenções eu tinha que morder os lábios para não rir. Mas a maior parte do tempo eu fiquei olhando para a janela. O Campo de Quadribol era pouco visível dali, mas isso não me impedia de olhar e tentar adivinhar o que estava acontecendo ali.

Como o jogo estava¿ Será que a Grifinória estava ganhando ou perdendo¿ Eu rezava para estar ganhando. Gina tinha habilidade, e eu confiava plenamente nela. E Gina tinha facilidade em ganhar da Cho. Já ganhara uma vez, e podia ganhar de novo. Ela não era apenas uma artilheira fenomenal. Ela também era uma apanhadora excelente, embora alegasse que preferia jogar a goles e não capturar o pomo. No verão, passamos tanto tempo juntos jogando que Rony reclamava que tínhamos que comer e dormir também. Ele dizia que eu parecia o irmão da Gina. Sorri um pouco amargamente. A última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era ser irmão da Gina. Sendo assim, eu jamais teria chances de tentar tomar uma atitude em relação a ela. Basicamente, se eu fosse irmão dela, me sentisse atraído por ela e começássemos a namorar, isso seria considerado incesto.

Olhei o relógio de novo. Maldita hora que não passava logo. Parecia que estava enfeitiçado para demorar, e me fazer ter uma agonia. Ou um troço. Finalmente, Snape Seboso parou de ler o que ele estava lendo e me olhou.

- Acho que por hoje já chega. Marque o ponto onde parou. – Snape mandou.

Eu marquei, e sem esperar mais de um segundo, disparei para fora do escritório dele. Acabei parando um pouco longe, e analisei minhas opções. Poderia correr até o campo e ver por mim mesmo se já tínhamos ganhado ou perdido. Acabei correndo até metade dos jardins, e o campo parecia silencioso. Voltei e parei na porta do Salão Principal. Estava cheio. Minha última opção era ir ao salão comunal e descobrir o resultado. Se tivéssemos ganhado ou perdido, e eu rezava para ser a primeira opção, costumávamos nos reunir para comemorar ou lamentar. Eu estava ofegante e cansado quando disse a senha para a Madame Gorda, e comecei a rezar mentalmente para o que quer que eu fosse encontrar lá dentro. O quadrou abriu e então...

Eu literalmente fui puxado para dentro da comemoração, e meus tímpanos pareciam ter furado. Rony, com a taça de prata, anunciava o resultado para todos. Eu sinceramente não podia deixar de sorrir largamente. Mas, por mais que eu quisesse comemorar, queria ver a _minha _apanhadora e artilheira preferida. Dar parabéns a ela pela vitória fantástica, e quem sabe, poderia até abraçá-la¿ Qualquer desculpa para ficar perto da Gina seria bem vinda. Rony me dava alguns socos no ombro, quando eu a vi. Estava linda, como sempre. Linda _e _radiante. Ainda usava o uniforme, mas tinha soltado os cabelos, deixando com que caíssem como uma cascata de fogo pelos ombros. Os olhos cor de mel brilharam quando ela me viu. Ela veio correndo na minha direção, e se jogou nos meus braços. Eu a abracei de imediato, sentindo o calor do corpo dela contra o meu, seu perfume floral quase me entorpecendo. Senti-la perto de mim me fez esquecer de que havia cinqüenta pessoas nos olhando, que o ex namorado dela estava assistindo, que meu melhor amigo estava nos vendo. Eu esqueci tudo. Porque nada mais era importante do que sentir Gina próxima a mim. Eu simplesmente não pensei naquilo. Eu apenas segui um impulso e fiz o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo atrás.

Eu a beijei.

Podia sentir meu coração batendo descompassado, e uma sensação de preenchimento e certeza me preencheu por completo. Por estava certo aquilo, abraçar Gina e beijá-la. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estava começando a acreditar em destino. Quando beijei Cho, quando eu a via, eu só sentia um friozinho na barriga. Com Gina, era fogo puro correndo nas minhas veias. Era algo natural e certo. Sem complicações ou incertezas. Eu sabia naquele momento que ninguém mais me faria sentir a mesma coisa. Porque eu estava apaixonado por Gina Weasley, e isso era irreversível. Era natural a forma como meus lábios se moldaram ao dela, em como meus braços enlaçaram sua cintura e a tiraram do chão ligeiramente. O mundo estava nos eixos de novo. E assim seria toda vez que eu estivesse com Gina. As mãos dela estavam no meu pescoço, e ela estava retribuindo o beijo. Eu poderia explodir de alegria. Mas, infelizmente, eu tinha que me separar de Gina, senão íamos morrer sem ar. Eu não me importaria pessoalmente. Pelo menos, morreria feliz. Mas separei nossos lábios.

Ficamos nos olhando, verdes e castanhos, e então o som de aplausos me sobressaltou. Infelizmente, eu e Gina não tínhamos nos beijando em um lugar isolado. Eu basicamente ignorei todas as reações, exceto a de Dino, na qual tive se conter um sorriso presunçoso pela sua cara de choque, e encontrei o olhar de Rony. Ele parecia que tinha levado um balaço na cabeça. Ficou me olhando, e eu enfrentei seu olhar. Já tinha superado meus medos internos. Não poderia me deixar abater agora por isso. Para minha alegria, Rony balançou a cabeça, e me lançou um olhar que dizia "Se não tem jeito...", o que significava que eu tinha a aprovação dele. Sorri para Gina, segurei sua mão e indiquei a saída do retrato. Gina sorriu levemente para mim, concordando silenciosamente. Eu ignorei a reação dos quadros que nos viam juntos, e me foquei na ruiva maravilhosa a meu lado. Não sabia o que ela estava achando da minha atitude, mas eu tinha que arriscar agora.

- Como foi o jogo¿ - tive vontade de me bater. Pergunta estúpida.

Gina sorriu e me entregou um pomo de ouro que estava guardado dentro da capa. Ele bateu as asas e automaticamente peguei ele, arrepiando os cabelos em seguida. Gina seguiu o gesto, e eu senti meu pescoço esquentar. Estava parecido demais com meu pai.

- Bom. Se visse como jogamos, ficaria orgulhoso do time capitão. Dino jogou mal, mas Demelza e Cátia deram o show hoje. – Gina respondeu calmamente.

Fiz uma careta ao ver o nome do Dino sair da boca dela.

- E você também. – acrescentei orgulhoso.

- Agora, senhor Potter, pode ir explicando o que aconteceu lá dentro. – Gina colocou as mãos na cintura, com uma falsa voz séria. Foi como ver a Sra. Weasley mais nova e magra.

- Eu não pensei muito. Eu só... Achei que fosse a atitude certa. Achei que tinha demorado tempo demais. – admiti envergonhado de admitir minha lerdeza.

- Valeu à pena a espera. – Gina garantiu sorrindo, os olhos brilhando alegremente.

- Posso te beijar¿ - perguntei ansioso, me aproximando dela mais um passo.

- Você não perguntou lá dentro. – Gina colocou certo tom magoado na voz. Falso ou não, não dava para saber.

- Estou tentando ser cavalheiro agora. – expliquei pousando minha mão esquerda em sua cintura.

Gina se ergueu na pontinha dos pés e roçou os lábios aos meus de leve.

- Não vai precisar perguntar isso nunca Harry. – ela murmurou docemente. Meu nome nunca pareceu tão bonito quando foi quando Gina o pronunciou.

Depois dessa, nem precisa ser formado em adivinhação para saber o que eu fiz. Apenas aprofundei o beijo e a puxei para mais perto. Gina enterrou as mãos no meio cabelo, brincando e deixando ele pior do que ele já é naturalmente, mas quem disse que eu ligo¿ Só ligava para sentir os lábios da ruivinha contra os meus. Faltava só uma pergunta para meu dia ficar perfeito mesmo. Separei nossos lábios de novo, e antes que perdesse a coragem, se ajoelhei e tomei as mãos dela entre as minhas. Tentei parecer sério, mas não tenho certeza de consegui reprimir meu sorriso.

- Gina Weasley, quer namorar comigo¿ - perguntei solenemente, encarando seus olhos.

Gina abriu um sorriso largo e repleto de felicidade.

- Quero, Harry Potter. – ela respondeu, a voz controlada e alegre.

Achei que meus lábios fossem rachar de tanto que eu estava sorrindo naquele dia. Eu beijei as mãos dela, me ergui e a rodei no ar, beijando-a com euforia e felicidade. Em meio a risos, beijos e sorrisos, tive certeza de que eu tinha encontrado a pessoa com quem eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. E que poderia produzir o melhor patrono da minha vida. Porque eu estava namorando Gina Weasley. Tudo estava perfeito agora.

**Harry Potter**

Eu só tinha que aguardar mais alguns minutos. O suficiente para que Demelza e Cátia fizessem mais alguns gols, e então poderia ir atrás mesmo do pomo. Eu queria vencer aquele jogo e deixar o nosso capitão feliz e orgulhoso da equipe e do resultado. Por isso estava dando o melhor de mim. O time inteiro estava inspirado, menos Dino. A única coisa que ele fizera até agora fora tentar se exibir pra mim. Demelza e Cátia que fizeram a maior parte dos gols hoje. Mais a distancia, Cho Chang procurava o pomo. Tinha que vigiá-la e atrapalhar quando possível para não deixá-la achar o pomo. Não gostava de jogar como apanhadora, mas a possibilidade de jogar contra Cho Chang me animava e me motivava. Sem contar que, eu podia ser artilheira, mas Harry havia dito que eu tinha potencial como apanhadora também. No verão, ele me treinou como apanhadora e eu acabei ensinando ele a jogar como artilheiro. E, vamos admitir, ser treinada pelo apanhador mais jovem do século faz você adquirir uma boa experiência. Assim, eu estava confiante quanto ao jogo de hoje, e com um bom pressentimento. Já tinha vencido Chang uma vez. Poderia vencer ela de novo, certo¿

Cátia marcou de novo, e fez um gesto de positivo na minha direção. Finalmente, estava na hora de procurar o pomo. Nós tínhamos combinado esse sinal horas mais cedo no vestiário. Cho me seguia de perto. Harry havia dito isso pra mim num dos treinos, que ela preferia marcar o apanhador adversário ao invés de procurar pelo pomo por si mesmo. Então, ele me aconselhara a usar distrações, fazer mergulhos e fintas para desviar a concentração dela. Assim, na hora de achar o pomo, ela tinha menos chances de conseguir pegá-lo. Não precisei esperar muito para o pomo aparecer. Ele surgiu a poucos metros do chão, no meio do campo. Chang ainda não tinha visto ele, mas era questão de tempo até ela decidir me seguir. Desci numa queda livre, e como Harry havia dito, Chang me seguiu. A multidão parecia ter congelado e olhava para eu e a apanhadora da Corvinal. O pomo parecia ter congelado. Estava a menos de dois metros do chão. E se não conseguisse desviar, Madame Pomfrey iria me receber com menos cinco dentes na boca. Mas eu tinha que arriscar. Eu queria pegar o pomo, não só para ver a Chang chorar (o que era uma grande motivação). Queria pegar o pomo pelo Harry, deixá-lo feliz por termos ganhado o último jogo enquanto ele estava lá com o Seboso idiota. Queria que ele ficasse orgulhoso de mim. Faltavam alguns metros para a vitória. Cho estava quase do meu lado. Mas ela estava com medo. Medo de acabar com aquele rostinho de oriental feia. Sorri. Eu pegaria aquele pomo. Poderia morrer, ficar paraplégica, perder alguns dentes, ficar com vários ossos quebrados, mas pegaria aquele pomo. Estiquei a mão ao mesmo tempo em que via Cho recuar. Senti as asinhas do pomo debatendo-se contra minha mão fechada, e desviei da colisão que me mandaria à enfermaria. Eu tinha conseguido! Tinha pego o pomo e ganhado a final! Harry ficaria tão orgulhoso! Saí da vassoura, mantendo a bolinha nas minhas mãos, e senti Demelza e Cátia me abraçando. Logo Rony se aproximava, todo alegre e sorridente. O time todo estava feliz com a vitória. Nós fomos receber a taça de prata, o time todo abraçado. A professora Mcgonagall enxugava os olhos e sorria orgulhosa, com uma bandeira da Grifinória nas mãos.

- Parabéns, Grifinória! Pela vitória do campeonato de Quadribol deste ano! – Dumbledore anunciou em voz alta, para que todos pudessem ouvir.

O time todo sorriu e bateu palmas. Os corvinais estavam abatidos, e os lufa-lufas batiam palmas. Os sonserinos tinham sumido. Já a Grifinória toda batia palmas e gritava. Até mesmo a Mione, parecendo esquecer que era a monitora certinha, pulava e batia palmas como uma louca. Uma cena diferente, mas ninguém iria reparar nela. Dumbledore passou a taça nas minhas mãos, já que Harry tinha dado seu distintivo de capitão pra mim hoje mais cedo.

- Meus parabéns Gina. E tenho certeza de que o capitão ficará orgulhoso quando souber da vitória. – Dumbledore falou em tom baixo e misterioso, e com os olhos cintilando, sorriu e se afastou.

Colin tirou uma foto do time todo e depois passei a taça para o Rony, que só faltava chorar de emoção. Guardei o pomo na minha capa. Iria dar para o Harry depois.

A festa já tinha começado quando passamos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Todos me davam tapinhas nas costas e comentavam sobre o jogo. Rony balançava a taça de prata, e mostrava para todos que quisessem vê-la. Quase acertou a cabeça de um garoto do primeiro ano, mas ninguém tinha visto. Havia bandeiras vermelhas e douradas cobrindo cada canto da sala, e vários cartazes dizendo "Os Grifinórios são demais!", "Vamos colocar esses sabe-tudo de volta a biblioteca" e "Vai Grifinória". Estava num canto da sala, distraída, tentando imaginar que horas Harry iria chegar. E se ele ia tomar alguma atitude. Afinal, se ele gosta mesmo de mim (e do jeito que ele vem agindo perto de mim eu poderia afirmar que sim), deveria tomar uma atitude. Eu estou solteira e livre. Mas só quero namorar certo míope que está de detenção hoje com o Seboso. Estava tão distraída, imaginando como seria beijar o Harry, que quase pulei quando senti uma mão tocar no meu ombro.

- Quer uma bebida¿ - Dino perguntou solicito.

Reprimi um suspiro. Por mais que eu tivesse namorado com o Dino, ele era mais meu amigo que namorado. Ele estava me perseguindo naqueles dias. Dessa vez, não consegui me esconder ou fugir. Virei-me e encarei-o, com dois copos na mão e um sorriso esperançoso.

- Não, obrigada. – respondi educadamente, me afastando de seu toque.

- Fiquei pensando Gina, se nós não poderíamos tentar novamente. – Dino falou ansioso.

Opa! Não, isso não daria certo. Se já não deu uma vez, para que tentar de novo¿ Sem contar que eu estou esperando meu míope tomar uma atitude. E tenho certeza de que, se eu resolver voltar com o Dino, o míope em questão não vai tomar atitude alguma.

- Olha Dino, não vai dar certo. – falei delicadamente, tentando abrir os olhos dele para a realidade, embora eu gritasse por dentro "_ISSO NÃO VAI FUNCIONAR! ESTOU ESPERANDO UM MÍOPE DE OLHOS VERDES SE MEXER E TOMAR ALGUMA ATITUDE!". _Mas mamãe me ensinou a ser educada.

- Mas Gina... Eu mudei... Podemos tentar de novo e eu posso até esquecer que o Harry... – Dino falava sem parar agora, parecendo desesperado para me convencer.

Assim que o nome do Harry foi colocado na conversa, eu me desliguei para poder imaginar onde moreno estava agora. Então, como num passe de mágica, o retrato se abriu, e consegui ouvir Rony berrando o nome do Harry. Então, desviei o olhar e encontrei o _meu_ apanhador, capitão e míope preferido. Harry sorria largamente, parecendo radiante pela vitória, mas ele parecia procurar alguém na multidão. Os cabelos negros dele, bom, já eram caso perdido, mas estavam tão revoltos que parecia que Harry tinha levado um choque. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de alegria pela vitória, e o sorriso largo e radiante fazia estragos em algumas garotinhas mais novas e assanhadas. A gravata dele tinha ido parar quase atrás do pescoço, e a camisa tinha sido colocada para fora da calça. Lindo, perfeito, irresistível, charmoso e gato. Poderia pensar em diversos outros adjetivos para descrever o Harry naquele exato momento, quando decidi que era melhor ir falar com ele.

Saí correndo e desviando das pessoas, e vi que Harry tinha me visto. Ele sorriu ainda mais, e me joguei nos braços dele. Hum, tinha que admitir, Harry tinha ganhado massa corporal naquele ano. Ele me abraçou com força, parecendo o Hagrid com seus abraços quebra-costelas. Eu poderia passar a eternidade naqueles braços fortes, sentindo o perfume gostoso amadeirado dele, que ficava bem concentrado quando se estava pertinho dele. Ergui a cabeça, e encontrei os olhos dele. Odiava ser tão baixinha, em especial comparada ao Harry, que tinha crescido bastante naquele ano. Aqueles olhos... Verdes como esmeraldas, ou sapinhos cozidos. Os olhos do Harry estavam brilhando com determinação, e antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca para dizer algo inteligente, Harry fez algo que eu imaginava que ele faria depois de alguns séculos.

Ele me beijou.

Meu coração parou por um breve segundo, e depois disparou loucamente. Merlin amado, eu pensei que fosse ter uma coisa naquele momento. E aquela sensação de preenchimento e segurança que eu tinha¿ Gostosa demais. Nunca tinha sentido nem um centésimo daquilo quando beijei o Miguel e o Dino. Só o Harry fazia minha pulsação disparar, meu coração bater rapidamente e eu ficar perdida. E isso só com um sorriso. Imagine como eu estava com ele me beijando! Parecia que meu sangue tinha virado fogo nas minhas veias. Beijar Harry era algo perfeito, sem incertezas nem complicações. Eu sempre soube que Harry seria o único homem para mim. Que eu poderia sair com quantos quisesse, mas só ele seria quem eu gostava de verdade. Porque eu estava apaixonada por Harry Potter há cinco anos, e isso era irreversível. Os lábios dele estavam moldados aos meus perfeitamente, e seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura, tirando meus pés do chão. Mentalmente agradeci por ele ter compensando nossa diferença de altura. Eu só podia retribuir o beijo, e passar minhas mãos pelo pescoço dele, e desejar que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas, infelizmente, tudo o que é bom dura pouca. Harry separou nossos lábios lentamente. Acho que ele não queria que eu morresse de falta de ar. Mas quem disse que eu ligava¿ Se morresse, morreria feliz!

Ficamos apenas nos olhando, olhos verdes contra castanhos, e poderia ter passado uma eternidade que eu nem daria conta do tempo voando. Mas então começaram os aplausos. Aí lembrei que o Harry tinha me beijado na frente de cinqüenta pessoas. É, meu Harryzinho está finalmente criando mais coragem no quesito coração. Dino tinha amassado os corpos, fosse de choque ou raiva. Hermione aplaudia, parecendo ainda mais louca do que antes. As fãs do Harry me fuzilavam por _eu_ ter beijado aquele moreno lindo e perfeito. E Rony tinha uma cara de quem tinha acabado de levar um balaço. Por um lado, eu pouco me importava com a opinião do Rony sobre meus relacionamentos. Mas eu queria que ele ficasse feliz por eu estar com o Harry, o melhor amigo dele. Meu irmãozinho assentiu lentamente, e Harry pareceu suspirar aliviado. Ele sorriu para mim, segurou minha mão e indicou a saída do retrato. Sorri de volta, concordando silenciosamente. Todos os quadros nos olhavam, mas Harry os ignorou, então decidi ignorar também. Agora, ele parecia nervoso. Harry enfrenta comensais numa boa, mas fica com vergonha depois de me beijar diante de cinqüenta pessoas. Vai entender isso.

- Como foi o jogo¿ - Harry perguntou, e fez uma careta. Acho que ele ia se bater.

Sorri e tirei o pomo da capa, entregando a ele. Harry o soltou no ar, e o pegou automaticamente. Depois, arrepiou os cabelos. Sempre ficavam num estado ainda pior. Olhei curiosamente para aquela atitude que já tinha visto ele fazer várias vezes, só que sem o pomo, e sempre perto de mim. Harry ficou com o pescoço vermelho, parecendo constrangido. Que vontade deu de encostar o rosto no pescoço dele e sentir aquele cheiro gostoso que só ele tinha...

- Bom. Se visse como jogamos, ficaria orgulhoso do time capitão. Dino jogou mal, mas Demelza e Cátia deram o show hoje. – respondi calmamente, orgulhosa do time.

Harry fez uma careta à menção do nome do Dino. Acho que isso é ciúme...

- E você também. – Harry falou orgulhoso.

Tive vontade de responder que tinha dado meu próprio show humilhando Chang de novo, mas a modéstia me impediu de dizer aquilo.

- Agora, senhor Potter, pode ir explicando o que aconteceu lá dentro. – coloquei minhas mãos na cintura, e forcei um tom sério na voz. Ficava parecendo a mamãe naqueles momentos.

Harry ficou me olhando por alguns segundos antes de abrir aquela boca linda e responder.

- Eu não pensei muito. Eu só... Achei que fosse a atitude certa. Achei que tinha demorado tempo demais. – ele falou com uma careta, como se tivesse raiva de admitir que tivesse sido uma lesma.

- Valeu à pena a espera. – garanti sorrindo, para tranqüilizar ele.

- Posso te beijar¿ - Harry perguntou ansioso. Ele se aproximou mais um passo de mim.

- Você não perguntou lá dentro. – coloquei um tom de mágoa na voz. Não estava magoada de verdade, mas queria brincar e ver a reação dele.

- Estou tentando ser cavalheiro agora. - Harry explicou, colocando sua mão esquerda na minha cintura.

Me ergui na ponta dos pés, tentando chegar numa altura próxima dos lábios dele. Harry abaixou a cabeça num pouquinho, e consegui roçar os lábios nos dele, bem de leve.

- Não vai precisar perguntar isso nunca Harry. – murmurei docemente. Era tão bom sentir os nossos lábios encostados.

Meio segundo depois, Harry aprofundou o beijo, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus e puxando-me para mais perto. Não havia ar entre nossos corpos praticamente. Quem disse aquela lei que dois corpos não ocupavam o mesmo espaço estava errado. Eu e Harry podíamos ocupar o mesmo espaço tranquilamente e sem nos importarmos. Pelo menos, no meu caso, eu nem ligava. Enterrei as mãos naquele cabelo maluco dele, sentindo os fios macios e deixando eles ainda mais bagunçados, como quando ele descia da vassoura depois de um treino de quadribol. Ele ficava lindo, tão compenetrado e dando as instruções ao resto do time, que era difícil lembrar que podia ser atingida por um balaço ainda. Agora só faltava saber se o Harry iria falar mais alguma fofa quando precisássemos de ar de novo, ou se ficaria quieto. Pessoalmente, que queria que fosse a primeira opção. Ele se separou e ficou meio dividido, mas então se ajoelhou no chão. Harry tentou fazer uma cara séria e formal, mas não conseguiu e acabou sorrindo. Segurou as minhas mãos entre as suas. Eu quase não respirava aquela altura.

- Gina Weasley, quer namorar comigo¿ - ele perguntou com a voz solene, os olhos aflitos e com medo da minha resposta. Sabe, agora que pensei, meu nome soava muito bem naquela voz séria e profunda dele.

Eu não necessitava nem de um segundo para saber o que responder. Eu estava apaixonada por aquele moreno dos olhos mais lindos desde que eu tinha visto ele na Estação King Cross. E sabia que nunca poderia gostar de outro. Abri o meu maior sorriso naquele dia, a alegria inundando meu ser inteiro.

- Quero, Harry Potter. – respondi, a voz quase tremendo, tamanha a minha alegria. O dia que eu esperava há seis anos finalmente estava acontecendo.

Acho que os lábios do Harry iam rachar, o que seria uma pena, mas os meus também iriam rachar logo, logo. Ele beijou minhas mãos, como se fosse um cavalheiro antigo, se ergueu e me agarrou, começando a me rodar. Ele nem esperou eu me recuperar da surpresa para me beijar de um jeito eufórico e animado. Pelo visto, minha resposta tinha deixado o Harry _bem_ feliz também. Nós rimos, sorrimos e nos beijamos, e eu tive certeza, ainda mais do que já tinha, de que o Harry seria o homem da minha vida. Seria com ele que eu iria passar resto da minha vida. Eu podia produzir um patrono capaz de afastar uns cem dementadores. Porque eu estava namorando Harry Potter. Tudo estava perfeito agora.

**Gina Weasley**


End file.
